equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic/Gallery
Prologue: The Marked Thief of Marapore Lightning_strikes_around_Mount_Vehoovius_EGS2.png Cloaked_figure_approaching_Mount_Vehoovius_EGS2.png Stalwart_Stallion_draped_in_a_cloak_EGS2.png Stalwart_Stallion_reveals_his_face_EGS2.png Stalwart_Stallion_laughing_evilly_EGS2.png it is almost time.png|"It is almost time." Stalwart_Stallion_holding_the_Staff_of_Altoriosa_EGS2.png|"Once I have all three relics, no one will be able to stop me." marapore will fall.png|"And Marapore will fall." Stalwart_Stallion_standing_in_evil_triumph_EGS2.png I am stalwart stallion.png|"For I am Stalwart Stallion!" Stalwart_Stallion_hears_Rainbow_Dash_off-screen_EGS2.png|Rainbow Dash:"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Canter_Zoom_and_cameraman_filming_Daring_Do_EGS2.png|"Cut!" Rainbow_Dash_interrupts_the_latest_film_take_EGS2.png stalwart stallion would be known as.png Rainbow_Dash_making_air_quotes_EGS2.png Twilight_scoldingly_wags_her_finger_at_Rainbow_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_thinks_she_did_nothing_wrong_EGS2.png call him out for making a mistake.png say mojo instead of stalwart stallion.png Rainbow_Dash_with_a_wide_excited_smile_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_grinning_excitedly_EGS2.png On the Daring Do film set Movie Magic Title Card.png Canter_Zoom_shows_Mane_Seven_around_the_set_EGS2.png Twilight_thanks_Canter_Zoom_for_the_invitation_EGS2.png we won't get in the way.png Sunset_giving_Rainbow_a_disapproving_glare_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_grins_with_embarrassment_EGS2.png as a fellow camp everfree alum.png the girls who helped save it.png Canter_Zoom_smiles_with_his_arms_crossed_EGS2.png little.png|"Little?" this daring do we're talking about.png Rainbow_Dash_raises_her_fist_in_excitement_EGS2.png Female_P.A._interrupting_Canter_Zoom_EGS2.png they can't find the costume.png Canter_Zoom_face-palming_EGS2.png if we're ever able to finish it.png Canter_Zoom_excuses_himself_from_Mane_Seven_EGS2.png Canter_Zoom_and_P.A._walking_away_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_on_the_Daring_Do_film_set_EGS2.png Twilight_Sparkle_looks_at_visitor_schedule_EGS2.png which means we have time to.png Rarity_wants_her_picture_taken_with_Chestnut_Magnifico_EGS2.png the actress playing daring do.png ask her to sign my petition.png Rainbow,_Twilight,_Sunset,_and_AJ_look_at_Fluttershy_EGS2.png Fluttershy_looking_puzzled_at_her_friends_EGS2.png chestnut magnifico is an avid supporter.png Fluttershy_hugs_and_nuzzles_Spike_the_dog_EGS2.png I was thinking that we could.png check out all the sets.png a closer look at that volcano.png Twilight_Sparkle_actually_had_other_plans_EGS2.png Spike_wants_to_find_the_buffet_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_picking_up_Spike_the_dog_EGS2.png pretty sure they don't have one.png of course they do.png Pinkie_Pie_presents_her_insider's_tour_guide_EGS2.png is the number one thing.png an eccentric oddball.png Applejack_grins_playfully_at_Pinkie_Pie_EGS2.png Pinkie_looking_at_her_tour_guide_pamphlet_EGS2.png yes applejack.png Twilight_Sparkle_a_little_disappointed_EGS2.png I guess we're splitting up.png Mane_Seven_nodding_in_agreement_EGS2.png Mane_Seven_going_separate_ways_EGS2.png I don't suppose you want to.png the props that A.K. yearling designed.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_Dash_super-excited_EGS2.png Clapperboard_scene_transition_EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico / Mount Vehoovius Fluttershy_and_Rarity_outside_Chestnut_Magnifico's_trailer_EGS2.png maybe we shouldn't bother her.png actresses love interacting with their fans.png Chestnut_opens_her_trailer_door_in_Rarity's_face_EGS2.png Rarity_tries_to_talk_to_Chestnut_Magnifico_EGS2.png Chestnut_yells_at_her_agent_over_the_phone_EGS2.png this is a joke.png I want this thing shut down.png do you hear me.png Chestnut_Magnifico_walks_past_Fluttershy_and_Rarity_EGS2.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_scared_of_Chestnut_Magnifico_EGS2.png she probably just didn't see us.png Sunset_and_Applejack_on_the_Mount_Vehoovius_set_EGS2.png Sunset_and_Applejack_look_at_the_volcano_movie_set_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_steps_on_something_crunchy_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_down_at_her_feet_EGS2.png Candy_wrapper_under_Sunset_Shimmer's_boot_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_picks_up_the_candy_wrapper_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_holding_a_candy_wrapper_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_reads_the_candy_wrapper_label_EGS2.png better pocket that.png Sunset_Shimmer_shrugging_EGS2.png Sunset_puts_candy_wrapper_inside_her_jacket_EGS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_Applejack_smirking_EGS2.png The Relics of Altoriosa / Juniper Montage Twilight_and_Rainbow_on_the_Marapore_Village_set_EGS2.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Rainbow_Dash_starstruck_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_excited_by_the_relics_EGS2.png Relics_of_Altoriosa_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_Dash_beyond_excited_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_Dash_zip_up_to_relic_display_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_look_at_the_relics_up-close_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_hear_Juniper_Montage's_voice_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage_appears_EGS2.png you're from canterlot high.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_meet_Juniper_Montage_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage_introducing_herself_EGS2.png canter the director niece.png what do you think.png Rainbow_unable_to_contain_her_excitement_EGS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_Dash_talking_with_Juniper_EGS2.png have you met her.png came to check out the relics.png did get her to sign a copy.png Juniper_Montage_squeeing_with_delight_EGS2.png what do you do here.png I bring my uncle coffee.png all the movies he's shot here.png every inch of this place.png like the back of my hand.png Juniper_Montage_giggling_giddily_EGS2.png cast me as daring do.png he really didn't go for that.png Juniper_Montage_acting_cheery_again_EGS2.png caballeron's secret lair.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_shaking_their_heads_EGS2.png they usually lock the door.png Juniper_Montage_presenting_her_set_of_keys_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage's_movie_set_keychain_EGS2.png Juniper_Montage_grinning_with_pride_EGS2.png Juniper_showing_Twilight_and_Rainbow_around_EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Spike / Chestnut's meltdown Craft_services_area_in_the_movie_studio_EGS2.png three lunch buffets.png six different kinds of fondue.png two rooms with nothing but candy.png still no cupcake fountain.png Pinkie_Pie_rests_her_chin_on_her_hand_EGS2.png at least we found those.png Pinkie_pointing_at_her_tour_guide_pamphlet_EGS2.png they sure were delicious.png Spike_the_dog_with_a_full_belly_EGS2.png you think they got any more.png Pinkie_Pie_looks_at_her_tour_guide_again_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Spike_hear_Canter_Zoom_EGS2.png Pinkie_watches_Canter_Zoom_and_Chestnut_EGS2.png Pinkie_watches_Canter_plead_with_Chestnut_EGS2.png Chestnut_Magnifico_looks_at_buffet_table_plates_EGS2.png I don't think we can do it.png Canter_pleading_with_a_frustrated_Chestnut_EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico exploding in anger EGS2.png Chestnut_asking_about_her_imported_candy_bars_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Spike_looking_very_nervous_EGS2.png Spike_suggests_continuing_the_cupcake_fountain_search_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_quickly_nodding_in_agreement_EGS2.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Spike_back_out_of_the_buffet_area_EGS2.png Mount Vehoovius scene, Take 2 Movie_set_model_of_Mount_Vehoovius_EGS2.png Rainbow_Dash_whispering_to_Applejack_EGS2.png Rainbow Dash shouting "they were amazing!" EGS2.png quiet on set please.png Rainbow Dash embarrasses herself again EGS2.png I'll just go take one more peek.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_off-screen_EGS2.png Canter_Zoom_starting_the_next_scene_take_EGS2.png Mount_Vehoovius_set_starts_to_fall_apart_EGS2.png Main_six_and_Spike_gasping_in_shock_EGS2.png Stalwart_Stallion_runs_away_from_collapsing_set_EGS2.png cut cut cut.png Mount_Vehoovius_set_falls_to_pieces_EGS2.png Canter_and_cameraman_look_at_collapsed_set_EGS2.png what is going on around here.png we just filmed on this volcano.png Canter_Zoom_getting_exhausted_EGS2.png they're all gone.png Canter Zoom's eye twitching EGS2.png the relics.png Main_six,_Spike,_and_Canter_gasp_in_shock_EGS2.png Category:Galleries